


Only With Me

by RosieRaven



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little tiny bit of D/s, bottom!Makoto, noisy Makoto, standing up sex, top!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRaven/pseuds/RosieRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke grinned. No one else got to see him like this. Makoto was only like this for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a tiny little smut drabble and turned into 1600ish words of PWP. Special thanks to EmpressTurtle and everyone else who was enthusiastic about the drabble; without you I might never have written this smut.

Sousuke didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he wanted to fervently thank whatever deity was responsible for Makoto Tachibana turning up at the door to his dorm room.

Makoto’s look of surprise when Sousuke answered the door was quickly followed by a blush. He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. “Yamazaki San! I’m sorry I was looking for Rin’s room. I just wanted to return some books he let me borrow.”

“We're roommates,” Sousuke blinked, still not quite believing his luck. _Just when I thought nothing exciting was going to happen today._

Tachibana played absentmindedly with the zipper on his shoulder bag, “Ah, yes… that’s right.”

Sousuke leaned against the door frame, “Well, Rin’s not here right now.”

“Oh.” Tachibana looked away nervously.

Sousuke leaned forward. “I'm glad you're here though,” he said intimately, “It’s been too long.”

He wasn't sure what to call the relationship that existed between them. They were certainly interested in each other, but with swimming season in full swing, both of them were busy with practice, not to mention school, and had only been together a handful of times.

They hadn’t had any time alone since the tournament a few weeks ago when they managed to sneak away between races. Sousuke licked his lips at the memory of Makoto, with that same blush on his face, on his knees in front of him with his mouth stuffed full.

Sousuke stepped back into the room and opened the door wider, “Why don't you come in?”

Makoto raised his hands in protest, “Oh, I shouldn’t. I don't want to bother you. I’ll just -”

He was interrupted by Sousuke slipping his fingers through the front of his belt and yanking him inside. Sousuke shut the door firmly and pushed Makoto back against it as he turned the lock. Not in the mood to waste time, he cupped the back of Makoto’s head and kissed him aggressively, brushing his tongue impatiently over his lips.

Makoto’s protests died in an instant and his bag thumped to the floor as he relaxed into the kiss, tilting his head back and letting Sousuke claim his mouth and his arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

Sousuke adored kissing Makoto. He was the perfect height, and Sousuke relished not having to strain his neck bending down to kiss someone for once in his life. He moved his lips down Makoto’s jaw to his neck and Makoto shivered and made a soft high whimpering sound that made him laugh.

"Tachibana, how is it that someone as big as you is so submissive?"

Makoto sputtered, "I'm not! It's just-" he gasped as Sousuke's hand dipped into the back of his pants and grabbed a handful of his ass.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, “You're not huh?”

Makoto sighed and pressed his face against Sousuke’s shoulder, “N- not usually no. Just with you,” he admitted quietly.

Sousuke grinned, enjoying that thought immensely. No one else got to see him like this. Got to hear the noises he made when he was desperate to come or see what his face looked like while he was being fucked. Makoto was only like this for him.

“Poor thing,” Sousuke teased, “Everyone else you've been with wants you to call the shots, pin them down, make them beg for it, fuck them so hard they can't walk straight.” He slid his other hand up and underneath Makoto’s shirt. “But that’s what _you_ want, isn't it,” he continued.

“Yes,” Makoto responded, in a whisper so quiet Sousuke almost didn't hear.

Sousuke moved both of his hands to Makoto’s waist and squeezed.“I’m going to fuck you,” he growled, rolling his body forward and pinning Makoto’s hips between him and the door. He grazed the side of his neck with his teeth and Makoto made a desperate noise in his throat. He brushed his nose through Makoto’s hair,  “God I’m going to fuck you.”

He paused in his groping as he felt something in Makoto’s pocket. He frowned slightly in suspicion as he dipped his hand in and pulled it out.

Sousuke’s mouth hung open slightly in surprise as he stared at the item in his hand. “You…” His pleased astonishment turned into mock anger. He pressed his thigh between Makoto’s legs and leaned close to his ear and hissed, “You come over here acting all innocent with lube in your pocket?”

Makoto looked down at the floor like a naughty child, “I-”

You _came over here_ to get fucked, didn’t you?”

Sousuke barely caught the smile that flashed across Makoto’s face before he went back to being flustered, “I… please,” he gasped loudly as Sousuke pressed his thigh forward. “Please,” he whined, “I need it so bad.”

Sousuke groaned and kissed him fiercely. It was true that he teased Makoto for being desperate, but honestly his own patience was paper thin. As much as he enjoyed playing games, he couldn't bring himself to hold off any longer.

There was a soft thump as he pressed the other swimmer back against the door firmly. Makoto squeaked and pulled his mouth away as Sousuke cupped his erection through his pants, “Someone is going to hear us,” he said worriedly.

“Not if you can manage to be quiet,” Sousuke said with a smirk as his fingers quickly opened Makoto’s pants and pushed them down his thighs.

Makoto covered his face with his hands and sighed anxiously; It was impossible for him to stay quiet while Sousuke’s cock was in him.

Roughly, Sousuke turned him around. He had to press his palms against the door so he didn't stumble as his pants slipped down past his knees. He moaned loudly again, before pressing his hand over his mouth as he felt Sousuke’s lubed up fingers against his opening. Makoto spread his thighs apart and closed his eyes, breathing deeply until he relaxed enough to let Sousuke’s fingers in. They sighed in unison as he started to work him open.

As Sousuke moved to add another finger Makoto stopped him, “Just… do it… please.”

“Are you sure? It might hurt a little.”

Makoto glanced at back at him in anticipation, “I know,” he whispered with an unmistakable hint of excitement in his voice.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sousuke breathed. He hastily unfastened his own pants and grabbed Makoto’s hip, using the rest of the lube on his fingers to slick up his cock.

Makoto let out a strangled high pitched sound as Sousuke pressed himself inside, his face against the back of Makoto’s shoulder, “Shit.”

Sousuke wrapped an arm around his waist and bucked his hips up and in. Makoto went up on his toes and his voice escaped in a wail that slowly diminished into a soft whine.  “Oh God,” Makoto sighed, leaning heavily against the door.

Sousuke moved slowly at first, savoring the sensation as he pulled out almost all the way before easing himself back in. He gradually lost himself in the tight heat wrapped around his cock and the rhythmic cries Makoto desperately tried to stifle. He barely noticed as his hips started to move faster, his thrusts becoming shorter and harder. His nails dug into Makoto’s hips slightly, pulling him back to meet his thrusts.

Makoto, who had been so concerned about the noise only a few minutes ago, couldn't stop himself from letting a loud drawn out moan escape. Shocked at the sound, he clapped a hand over his own mouth.

Sousuke nuzzled the strong curve of his shoulder, “Yeah, that’s it.”

Makoto kept his hand over his own mouth; despite his caution, he couldn't help letting out soft pants with each thrust that slowly increased in volume. Sousuke slowed his hips back to a gentle rolling motion. “Makoto,” he chastised, “I want to hear you.”

“Shit,” he whimpered, “I can’t-”

Sousuke pressed a firm kiss to the back of his neck, “Yes you can. Be good for me.”

Makoto let out a shaky sigh as Sousuke’s fingers wrapped around his straining erection. The noises Makoto made began to all blend together, moans dwindling into sighs and small whimpers ramping up into high pitched cries of lust. Sousuke hammered into him until both of their legs were trembling with the effort of staying upright. He started to ruthlessly pump the swollen dripping cock in his hand.

“Sousuke,” Makoto pleaded.

Sousuke’s own breath came harshly at the sound of his name, “That’s it,” he purred encouragingly, “Come for me,” he whispered,  his hips bucking and his hand working furiously. Makoto’s head fell back against Sousuke’s shoulder, his back arching as he cried out incoherently.

Sousuke’s legs nearly gave out with the force of his orgasm as he felt Makoto’s tight hole clench around him. He was vaguely aware of Makoto’s come spilling over his fingers. As they finished, both of them fell forward against the door, panting and coated in sweat.

Cursing the fact that he slept in the top bunk, Sousuke staggered over to the beds, shedding his clothing along the way, and reached up to drag the sheet off. He shook it out and let it billow and settle onto the floor. He flopped down on top of it, officially too tired to move. Makoto, not even bothering to get up, crawled over and sprawled on the sheet next to him.

Sousuke threw an arm over him sluggishly, “So...Rin’s not coming back until Monday.”

I smile spread over Makoto’s face, “Yes. I know,” he mumbled sleepily.

Sousuke shook his head, “You're terrible, you know that?”

Makoto stretched with a satisfied sigh, not deigning to answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me at rosietheraven.tumblr.com if you enjoy that sort of thing.


End file.
